Chicago: Become Human
by Sad Cows
Summary: What happens in Chicago during the events of Detroit? Will someone rise up and lead the Androids to freedom like in Detroit? Rated M for violence and strong language.


**Prologue:** You reap what you sow

 **A/N** just saying, this chapter is going to be very dark.

anyways, hope you all enjoy

Jax woke up to the sound of his alarm going off in the morning. He rolled over to check his phone. Shit! It was currently 7:42 AM. With Jax realizing he had hit snooze for the third time, he flipped his blanket over, and shot up out of bed half naked and half asleep. Little did he know that there just had to be a fucking football in his way. When he stepped on it, he slipped, and his legs immediately flew up in the air, He slammed his back on the ground, with his head following shortly after, as if he was some sort of unlucky cartoon character that had stepped on a banana peel. His 6 foot, 1 inch, 190 pound frame generated a loud 'bang' that could be heard anywhere in the house. This made Jackson quite angry, because slipping on a ball wasn't really the best way to start the day.

"God fukin- fuck you!" Jax whisper yelled as he through the ball into his closet. Hard.

After he had gotten up, he grabbed the outfit he had planned for the day, off his dresser and left his room. Unfortunately for him, his dad hadn't left for work yet, and Jax had a hard time explaining to his dad why there was such a loud bang in the house and how he was so stupid, he didn't even notice a football lying on the floor. After he got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and rapidly dried his dark brown, curly hair, and the rest of his body. He dressed quickly and took one last glance at himself. He fingerbanged himself and stuck his tongue out in the reflection, he chuckled to himself and wondered what was wrong with him. Jackson unlocked his car door and sat down. He pulled his phone out again... he sighed in relief. 8:01AM. He was glad it was only a 15 minute drive.

When Jax had pulled up in the campus's school parking lot, he felt weird about going to school today, almost unsettled. He thought about just ditching school and going back home, it was Friday after all. But why would he skip school on a calculus test? That would make his Monday absolutely miserable, he hated studying on weekends. He shook his head at the thought and started walking to the student entrance. He made his way into the building and he needed to take a piss. He went up to the third floor because there were less people on the floor and the bathrooms were much cleaner. As he was about to enter the bathroom, he saw something so terrifying, his literally felt his blood go cold. He saw what looked like 3 guys with masks, loading guns and talking about a plan. Luckily, he reacted fast and hid behind the wall before they saw him. his heart began pounding in his chest, he could potentially prevent this, it was all on him. The last time he had close to this much pressure on him, was when his football team went to state.

Jax immediately got out of there. He needed to go to the office and get to the intercom. While he made his way down to the first floor, he pulled out his phone and called the police. He tried to be as urgent as possible, but they still said they'll be there in about 15 minutes. Damn, at least he could warn the school before it happens. He made his way into the office, he ran into the principle's office not worried about what she had to say. Jax pressed the button down and began to speak into the microphone.

"Guys! There are 3 shooters on the third floor! I repeat there are 3 shooters on the third floor! This is **Not** a drill! Find somewhere safe to hide and if you can escape, do it!" Jax shouted bluntly.

The principle looked like a child who saw the boogeyman. "The cord was cut... Oh my God..." Jax's eyes widened and his breath hitched, when he realized they elaborately did this so nobody could warn the students. Why would someone plan so well to do something so terrible? Jax was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gunshots and blood curdling screams. He had hoped the liaison officer could stop at least one of the shooters. Jax had told the principle that he was gonna try and save his peers, he had hoped that he wasn't just gonna get himself killed, but it was very likely. She told him it was suicide, but that didn't phase him, he knew what he was getting himself into. He left the office and saw 4 bodies. one of them being the liaison officer and the rest being service androids. He ran up to the officer because he knew he had a gun. When Jax ran up to his body he hadn't realized the officer was still alive, but he was shot in the chest.

"I need your gun." Jax said urgently. looking around for any shooters, he had wondered where they were.

"Aghh, here, take it. I won't be able to use it anyway. Leave me, it's to late for me..." The man tried to speak, but was barley understandable. He was coughing and choking on his blood. After Jax thanked the dying man, he turned to get up and search for the shooters, but the officer grabbed Jax's wrist with the little strength he had left, and was gasping for air. "Williams. Tell my wife, I... I... I love her." His body's muscles slowly relaxed as he died.

Jax couldn't help but feel guilty, he felt like he was responsible for his death, he was going to honor his request if he survived, it was the least he could do. He closed the man's dead eyes and found an extra magazine filled with bullets on his hip, he took them without question. He began searching the first floor with his gun in hand and the spare clip in his pocket. He tried to run closer to the sounds of the gunshots, but he just kept taking wrong turns and going around corners. He finally found one of the shooters with his back turned to Jax. He was searching for more people, there were 2 bodies on the ground behind him, both of them Androids. Jax pitied them, they probably didn't even understand what was happening. Jax felt the rage boiling inside him as he contemplated putting one right through his skull. But Jax wasn't going to stoop to their level, he'd rather see them rot in prison for the rest of their lives. With that thought in mind, he shot the shooter in the right shoulder and his left leg. The gun the shooter had been carrying, flew out of his hands due to the pain and shock of getting shot. Jackson walked up to him and rolled him over on his back with his foot.

"Where are the other shooters?!" Jax shouted at him with the gun pointed at his face. His eyes were bloodshot, his heart was pounding, and his mind was racing.

"You'll never find them." he spoke with a shit eating grin.

Jax already had enough of this guy's bullshit, he stepped on his gunshot wound, and slowly applied more and more pressure on his leg, with his own weight. The response was a pained scream and he already looked close to cracking. His breathing rate accelerated. and he had tears flowing out of his eyes, probably due to the pain.

"You're gonna tell me right now, or we're gonna have some serious problems " Jax spoke calmly, while still applying more pressure to his leg.

"AGHH! Second and third floor! Just make it stop, make it stop!" He shouted frantically, to get Jax off his leg.

"I hope you drop the fucking soap!" Jax said mockingly before pistol whipping the guy in the face, knocking him out cold. He took the shooter's mask and shirt off and tied it around his leg to stop the bleeding.

Jax ran up the stairs fast, skipping every other step. He ran around the second floor looking around for another dangerous armed shooter, but luckily for him, The shooter was being held at gunpoint by another few students in a classroom. Jax quickly explained himself before he received a bullet to the dome, and made a break for the third floor. He saw 5 bodies on the ground since he started searching the second floor. Fuck. He climbed up the stairs and felt more on edge then he did the whole day. All he needed to do was neutralize the final shooter and everyone would be safe. He saw bodies all around the floor, at least 10. Motherfucker. Jax felt a rage like never before. He saw a few students and teachers right at the entrance of a hallway, wearing only their undergarments, and their hands were on their heads. He figured the shooter having his way with these poor ladies. That piece of shit. He approached slowly putting his finger over his mouth in a 'Shh' motion letting them know that he was on their side. They were talking to him.

"Please don't kill them, these girls haven't done anything wrong!" The teacher was trying to save their lives, and she let Jax know he was right in front of them.

"No, Mrs. Daniels, you just got married!" Said another student. They were trying to buy Jax enough time.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill all of you!" The shooter said intimidatingly.

The girls obeyed, but it didn't matter because Jax was right up against the wall, he knew he was going to have to kill this guy because he didn't want to risk having any of these girls dying on him. He mentally prepared himself to kill another human and he jumped out of cover aiming right at his head.

 **BANG**

They pulled the trigger at the same time, their heads shot back at the same time, they even hit the ground at the same time. Blood oozing out of the shooter's head along with Jax's. But there was one major difference between Jax and the shooter.

Jax was still breathing.


End file.
